Holt's Rockin' Party
by Mabels-sweater
Summary: Slight AU. Jackson and Holt are both separate people though everything else stays the same. Holt persuades Jackson to let him throw a house party, which Jackson eventually gives into and they begin planning. Holt wants to invite every guy and ghoul he knows, including Cleo. Though he doesn't plan on inviting Deuce for a certain reason.
1. Party Planning

"No, you are not throwing a party here Holt! The furniture will get ruined, the neighbors will complain, and who's going to pay for all of the damage?" Jackson raised a brow at his monstrous alter ego standing in front of him. Holt blew raspberries at the human facing him while he had both of his earphones plugging his ears.

"Nothing will get ruined and nobody's gonna' complain!" Holt said with a proud smile on his face. "It's still no, you aren't throwing your party here Holt." Jackson went to sit at his bedroom desk and he scanned over a Clawculus guide he was borrowing from Draculaura for revision. "_C'mon_ Jackie, don't be so uptight!" The orange haired male sang, "Where else am I gonna' throw this party, huh?" He adds. "Nowhere. Because there doesn't need to be a party. Besides, didn't Frankie threw a party last month?" Jackson asked, not even looking at his alter ego and continuing to read.

"Yeah, but.. That was a month ago Jackie." Holt whined then he flopped onto Jackson's bed.

"And? At least you were actually invited and no one made fun of you..." Jackson trailed off of his sentence and focused hard on the book in front of him.

"What're you talking abou- oh.. Well.. I know that but-" "No buts! There's not going to be a party, end of!" Jackson slammed the Clawculus book and left the room. "Gee! Why is _he_ in such a mood? I'm the one that hasn't partied in a full month.." The blue monster sighed and took out his ear phones to acknowledge the space around him properly.

Jackson sat alone in the kitchen, he was doing some more revision to take his mind off of his frustration. It wasn't even just Holt wanting to have a party, it was Holt in general. Ever since Jackson's alter ego became another breathing, living being; Jackson felt like all the attention for him was fading away. Jackson wasn't an "attention seeker" or the type that craved it, but the only attention he received were social interactions from Frankie and Deuce most of the time. But with Holt, _everybody_ spoke to him, (minus Deuce, he wasn't too keen on him). It felt as though Frankie had been avoiding him a lot lately, or she was just a lot more occupied with Holt. They weren't even exclusive they had gone out on three dates so far and Frankie couldn't decide on how she honestly felt for Holt, thus why they went on so many dates without making any official decisions yet. So in reality Deuce was Jackson's only friend, and the only person that spoke to him.

"Bro, look. I swear I will clean up if there is a party, I wouldn't even invite many people!" Holt said, coming down the stairs to continue his discussion with Jackson.

"What? Who would you invite then, hm?" Jackson asked even though he hadn't said yes or no yet. "Ya'know, the usual.." Holt dragged out "usual" then went quiet. "No, I don't know the 'usual', explain." The human said bluntly. Holt sighed then started the list, "Clawd, Spectra, Manny, Invisibilly, Operetta, Frankie..." Holt said quietly then continued, "Draculara, Abbey, Clawdeen, maybe Heath and hopefully Cleo." He finished. "So, no Deuce?" Jackson's eyebrow raised at this.

"No.. You know why.." Holt said feeling slightly irritated, though he quickly shook it off. "So, yay or nay?" Holt's spirits were lifted again.

"So you plan on inviting eleven people into our home.. When?" Jackson still hadn't given an answer yet. "Sure! I promise I'd clean up and everything, I swear!" Holt pleaded.

"You know, if you even did invite Cleo Deuce obviously wouldn't be so happy that." Jackson shrugs and continues to scan over the pages of the Clawculus revision guide. "What if I don't invite Cleo then? But if I don't, she'll think I have something against her.. Man, I can't let that happen!" Holt looked as though he was beginning to worry, Jackson looked up from his book and gave Holt a stern look. "Were you.. Worrying just now?" Jackson adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. This was the first time Jackson had ever seen Holt in a state like this. "What? Me?" Holt didn't even respond properly, he continued going on about the details of how he wanted the party to be, dates and also times. Jackson for now decided to avoid the subject of Deuce, Holt was clearly feeling quite weary about it.

"So! Yay, or nay?" Holt asked a second time. "Only if... No one goes upstairs. If there is a party I'll be staying upstairs doing some revision and I don't want any hormonal teenagers running in my bedroom. Don't have the music too loud, I'll probably sleep after revising. Plus the fridge is off limits." Holt took down mental notes in order to remember everything Jackson had said, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway it's _our_ bedroom. I sleep in there too you know!" Jackson didn't even bother to respond. "Anyway, see who can and can't come first." Jackson told his monstrous alter ego.

"So is it a yay?" The monster's eyes lit up with excitement.

"For now. But just no slips-up. Don't invite anyone off the lost that you just told me, okay?" Jackson said with a sigh. "Of course dude." Holt grinned.


	2. Holt's date and Jackson's study

Following that day Holt had sent out a number of party invites via texts to all his fellow ghouls and guys. He was already feeling pretty pumped though he and Jackson agreed they at least needed more than two weeks to plan everything properly since _someone_ didn't want to wait another month without partying... Jackson couldn't even believe he agreed to this. What if he went to hang out with Deuce instead? Since it didn't seem like Holt could invite Cleo because of him.

Jackson was at least grateful Deuce and Frankie stuck by him, but it was still incredibly awkward knowing Frankie and Holt were potentially dating. He wasn't jealous. Well not completely. But it was clear Frankie liked Holt so he didn't want to intervene. Jackson's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly loud rock music blasted in the next room.  
"Holt, what're you doing?!" Jackson left the kitchen and stormed into the living room to see his monstrous alter ego 'jamming' along to whatever garbage he was spewing aloud. "Deciding on what music to play at the party man!" Holt said as he pretended to play an air guitar. "Does it have to be so loud? You have headphones you know." Jackson rolled his eyes, he wished he could just turn around and say _'No, you cannot throw a party anymore'_ but it was too late and he knew Holt would get annoyed and tried to rebel against him in some sort of way.

Jackson decided not to start an argument and he left the room, going back upstairs to his bedroom. Holt couldn't lie he felt a little guilty, but Jackson really needed to lighten up. He decided to wear his headphones again and listen to numerous songs and genres for the next whole hour. Before they knew it, it was getting late and Holt had just received replies from everyone, and they were all able to attend. The last person he didn't text... Was Cleo. Holt liked Cleo, though he certainly didn't get on with Deuce. Holt was aware that if he invited Cleo then there would be conflict between him and Deuce. Long story short, the two didn't get along and it became harder for Holt to see Cleo without his presence. He was never so protective of her before, sheesh.

The next day Holt and Frankie had a date scheduled at the Movies, and what did Jackson have planned? A day of studying, though he did text Deuce every now and then whilst skimming through notes. Holt had taken Frankie to see some soppy romantic movie she had wanted to see for a while, even though he personally wasn't into those kind of films. After an hour of studying Jackson began looking at party planning and ideas. He didn't consider what kind of food they would serve, though they would most likely order-in something like pizza. The date for the party had finally had been chosen, but not the exact time yet. He could discuss that later with Holt anyway. Another hour passed and planning a party was harder than Jackson thought. Holt knew a lot more about this than he did, though his alter ego wouldn't be back in another 3 hours. Jackson couldn't deny he felt slightly lonely without Holt in the house to annoy him, or just at least be there to keep him company. He shook his head and kept his attention on his work.

Jackson's phone began to vibrate against his jean pocket, he unlocked it with his password and answered, "Hey, Deuce." the normie said casually. "Hey Jackson. Do you have a minute?" came a voice on the other end, "Of course. What's wrong?" the two didn't speak for very long, though after a few minutes Deuce was growing concerned as he spoke. "You see, that's why I just don't trust the guy.." Deuce sighs down the line. Jackson was almost unsure on how to respond, "But, Holt's dating Frankie? Well not officially, but you know what I mean. Why would he make any moves on Cleo? He's fully aware that you're both together, and have been for.. Ages." he says, not even knowing how long _exactly_ they had been together now.

"I know, but.. Look Jackie, I'm going to have to call you back." before Jackson could respond Deuce had already hung up. What was his problem? Holt was with Frankie, so he would have no business with Cleo at all. Pushing that aside, Jackson continued with his Clawculus revision.


	3. The Truth

It was a week until the party now and Holt wouldn't stop boasting about it around all of their friends that were going to be attending. Jackson, Holt, Frankie and Heath went to hangout at the mall to grab something to eat whilst discussing further plans for the party. Heath had only agreed to tag along because he knew Abbey was going to be at the mall too at some point. Jackson only came to purchase decorations, he wasn't too interested in getting food at a time like this.

"Dude, it's a house party. We don't even _need_ decorations." Holt rolled his eyes at Jackson before the normie even had a chance to enter any stores.

"Then there was absolutely no point in me coming then!" Jackson snapped, "Why didn't you say before we even left?" Jackson exclaimed. Frankie attempted to intervene and calm the two down but they weren't having any of it, eventually Heath had wandered off to meet with Abbey.

Jackson exhaled. "I'm sorry Frankie. I think I'll just go home."

Holt groaned at Jackson's words, "Don't be such a baby, you don't have to go home. I thought you wanted to hang out with us anyway?" Jackson shot a glare at his monstrous alter ego, "No Holt, you wanted to hang out. Not me. I only came to buy things that are required at the party." the normie stomped off toward the escalators as he took his leave.

"Come on Frankie." Holt put an arm around the said ghoul and went to walk around. Frankie felt uncertain though nodded and followed him nonetheless.

It took Jackson about an hour to get home. _What a waste of time_, he scoffed. OK sure, Jackson was somewhat looking forward to this party because it was some entertainment for him to get his mind off of an end of year exam coming up he'd been studying for. But he really wanted Deuce to come. Deuce was his only true friend who never turned his back on him to be friends with Holt. Not that Frankie had turned her back on Jackson, but earlier on the normie had confessed his feelings to the said ghoul but was turned down and later found out she was dating his own alter ego - Holt.

What was Holt's problem? He got on with everyone. He didn't have to necessarily talk to Deuce, but he could have invited him anyway.

Jackson sat down at his bedroom desk where all his Biteology, Clawculus and Monster Literature textbooks were muddled with bookmarks at various pages and small writing written on each of them to remind him where he was currently at with his studying. Next to his note pad was his cell phone, he hadn't bothered to bring it when Holt and himself had gone to the mall because he assumed he wouldn't have needed it.

He casually unlocked his phone to see he had messages from Deuce. Jackson opened his messaging app and suddenly a number of texts popped up on all the screen all from Deuce. Jackson opened up the conversation and it read.

"_Jackson, I can't trust him._

_He's trying to take Cleo away from me_."

This had been from half an hour ago. He continued to scroll and a picture downloaded onto Jackson's device. Why would Holt be trying to take Cleo away from Deuce? Jackson pursed his lips and waited for the picture to show up. It was a screen shot of a conversation between Holt and Cleo.

In the image Cleo and Holt were discussing on a post he made on some social monster website. It was about the party and Cleo was commenting how much she was looking forward to it oddly enough, Jackson had never thought them to be friends. It wasn't anything bad or out of the ordinary actually. Then underneath was another message from Deuce.

"_Cleo hasn't spoken to me properly in three days. _

_The last person I've seen her talk to is Holt about buying flowers for him?_"

And then Jackson started to understand.

Deuce was concerned something was going on between Holt and Cleo and that was why coincidentally Deuce wasn't invited. Jackson had to admit that sounded pretty strange even Holt hadn't even bought anything up about Cleo when they've been discussing the party, just that she was invited and nothing more.

Jackson tapped at his device's screen to send a reply to Deuce. He promised he'd talk to Holt the moment he was home from the mall with Frankie. The raven-haired teen sighed and set his cell phone aside. Suddenly the front door from downstairs could be heard as it was opened. Speak of the devil.

"Jackson?" Holt called and shut the door behind himself. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wanted to make it up to you."

Jackson sat silent for a moment and his eyes widened. "You... _What_?"

"Dude?" His alter ego called again before making his way up the stairs. Holt kicked open his bedroom door and came toppling in with a large box.

Holt put the box down and crossed his arms. "I thought about the decorations and decided it'd lighten the mood a little more, ya'know?"

This was probably one of the nicest things Holt had actually done for him. Why? It's like Holt had changed over the course of planning this party. Jackson quickly shook his head out of his thoughts, it was flattering that Holt was being considerate and all but he needed to know what was going on between him and Cleo all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Holt." It felt really weird for him to thank him, "But I need you to be honest with me." Jackson enquired.

Holt only shrugged and he sat down on the edge of Jackson's bed, "'Sup?"

Jackson almost didn't want to reason this one positive thing he'd gotten from Holt, but he had to for Deuce's sake, "Tell me, what is going on with you and Cleo?"

The flame-haired monster simply shrugged, "Not much?"

"No Holt I'm being serious. I've seen that comment on your profile about her buying you flowers." Jackson said sternly, "What's going on?"

Holt groaned, "I said _not much_. It's just a friendly gesture. Can you get off my case? I'm going to be DJ'ing at the party and I kind of wanted to listen to some new tracks."

Jackson exhaled, clearly this wasn't working but he knew if he didn't get an answer out of him sooner or later Deuce would really get mad, "Just tell me why she's buying you flowers, the real reason - and I'll leave you alone."

Holt felt as though he was being interrogated and it was really getting on his nerves. "I can't tell you because if I do you'll go ahead and tell everyone else like the party pooper nerd you are."

Jackson gasped, "You... You really think that of me? I may be a nerd but I allowed you to throw this party Holt." The hurt in his voice was evident as he turned his back on Holt, "I don't want to be a part of this party of yours anymore. Do what you want, I'll be spending the night at Deuce's if he lets me."

A drawn out sigh came from Holt and he buried his head in his hands, "Jackson, look. I'm going to tell you the truth but you better keep your mouth shut and not say a word to Deuce or anyone else."

"I'm listening..."

Holt took in a deep breath, "OK, Cleo's anniversary with Deuce is coming up and her parents cut her allowance so she wasn't able to buy anything for him. I thought a party would be a great idea and I'd be able to for most of it,"

Jackson glared.

"All right, you paid for most of it. But I was trying to be nice so originally the party was going to be for Deuce but we agreed not to invite him until the very last minute. It's been so difficult keeping it a secret, you know I love that guy and his freaky cool hair," Holt sighed, "She wanted to get me flowers as a thank you."

Jackson turned to look at his alter ego properly, "I admit I'm really glad you told me. Although why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Holt shrugged, "Cleo wanted it to be a surprise then suddenly she'd just come into the party with Deuce and openly announce their anniversary I guess."

"That does make a lot of sense I think," Jackson said, "Holt?"

"Yes nerdling?"

"Do you really think I'm a party pooper?" Jackson felt kind of stupid for asking.

Holt shook his head, "Nah, I was just mad that you kept asking me questions."

"Idiot." Jackson shook his head.

"Nerd."

* * *

_Authors notes: _I'm literally so sorry this took so long to write! I had started to run out of ideas and I got caught up with school and such.. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually pretty proud of it! I apologise if there was any OOC-ness? I admit I haven't watched Monster High in a while though I still love it to bits.


	4. The Party

Today was finally the day. The day for the most looked forward to party in town. The party that would automatically come on top and put other house parties to shame because it was being hosted by the one and only _clawesome_ Manster himself; Holt. Well, Jackson the normie too.

Jackson wasn't as excited as his alter ego although he was looking forward to hanging out with their friends again since the start of Summer break.

"Jackson, dude! The ghouls are gonna' be here soon, could ya' hurrying up with setting out the food?" Holt says as he rushes to the main living area to set up a DJ set that had been left in the basement until needed for such occasions. Jackson rolls his eyes at his twin. "Give me a sec, I was just reading."

"Before a _party?_" The blue male scoffed rudely before placing a two large CD's onto the DJ booth. Jackson could have easily retaliated but decided not to. "I'll start setting the food out now. What time exactly is everyone coming?"

Holt hurriedly checks his phone to check the current time. "Half an hour? C'mon, we got no time to lose!" It hadn't taken long for Holt to finish setting up the booth. Afterwards he helped Jackson put all of the food out.

"I think everything's just about ready. Nice job Jackson." Holt pats his brother on the back affectionately but Jackson sees it as slightly condescending. "Right, since you didn't invite Deuce but he's supposedly coming anyway. How is that going to work?" Jackson asks. Holt rubs his chin and thoughts and hums. "Baaasically, Cleo is gonna' call Deuce up a few minutes into the party to come and get her early then boom. We surprise him!"

"It's not really much of a surprise party since he knows there's going to be a party, but without him..." Jackson says and crosses his arms, though shrugs. "But you have a nice idea in mind."

Holt once again looks down at his phone screen. "And they should be here in just about... Now!" Jackson checks his own phone too. "Right, well then let's just wait—" Before Jackson could even finish his sentence a loud buzz sounded from the front door, followed by excited yells. Holt wasted no time as he bolted to the door and let all of their guests inside.

"Let's get this party started off, **right**!" The fire-haired monster exclaims and goes straight to the DJ booth to start up the music. Everyone was already digging into the food and dancing the moment they entered.

"Have you seen any sign of Cleo yet?" Holt asks Jackson momentarily as he worked the booth. "Not yet, I don't think she's here yet." Jackson looks over the medium crowd of people that had formed in their living area. "I think that's her!" Jackson calls.

It was in fact Cleo. She had just arrived with Clawdeen and Draculaura both at either side of her in clawesome looking party outfits. "We're not late, are we?" Cleo asks Jackson when he approaches her.

"You're just in time. Any idea when Deuce is coming?" He says. "Give it half an hour and I'll message him." Cleo grins and shakes her head in an exaggerated motion to sway her beautifully styled brunette hair with highlights of gold. The three ghouls went to one side to talk to Abbey and Heath in the meantime.

Twenty minutes passed. Holt put the music on hold, to guests dismay who groaned at the tunes being stopped. "Ghouls and fellow monsters, just a reminder Deuce will be here sometime after half past so we gotta' surprise him real good. But in the meantime... Let's **PARTY!**" Holt blasts the music back on after his short speech and everyone continues to enjoy themselves.

The party was going extremely well, Cleo almost forgot who the party was for (until Clawdeen had reminded her). After the text was sent it meant waiting for Deuce to arrive.

"Okay Ghouls and Mansters, find a place to _hide~_" Holt exaggerated by singing the last word. Immediately everyone scrambled to find a place to hide whilst Jackson was in panic hoping no one would go upstairs to hide in his room.

Whilst Jackson was in the midst of having a mental breakdown when he noticed one ghoul fleeing to up the stairs towards his room. "No no, don't go in there!" If anyone saw the amount of Geometry books he owned they wouldn't let him live it down—

"Deuce, are you sure he's throwing the party here?" Came a voice from outside. "That's what Cleo said, she wanted me to pick her up." The snake-haired teen turned the knob of the front door to let himself in.

"**SURPRISE!**" Everyone jumped out of their previous hiding places from various spots in the living room. Holt jumped up from behind the DJ booth and spun at the records to start the party up again.

"Wait a minute, Cleo?" Deuce looked around in confusion. Cleo came out of her spot, followed by Draculaura and Clawdia by her side. "Happy anniversary Deuce." The Egyptian wrapped her arms around a confused Deuce and kissed his cheek.

Deuce's expression was a cross between confusion and anger. He had assumed at first something might have been going on between her and Holt... He couldn't help growing paranoid, especially since a party was planned behind his back. But he didn't expect this at all. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips and he grabbed his girlfriend in a tight embrace.

"Babe, you did this _all_ for me for our anniversary?"

"Of course, only the best for you." Cleo batted her eyelids at him romantically.

"Well actually we all helped, Deuce. Especially Holt." Draculaura gestured towards the DJ booth where an excited Holt was jamming to the tunes playing aloud. "Holt's actually a pretty cool guy. I have to applaud him for this." Deuce admitted, his smile only growing wider in appreciation. All of his friends gathered under one roof in celebration for his anniversary with his Cleo.

As fun and as spectacular the night was it didn't last forever, sadly. But Deuce couldn't have wished for a better night, or a better girlfriend. He thanked Deuce and Jackson especially at the end. It was true, Holt **did** throw the best parties.

The end.


End file.
